I remember telling you no midnight tiptoe
by Heather Lewis
Summary: PORN Kinky useage of handcuffs and a standared issue 9mm


Calleigh lay on the bed softly moaning. Her satin sheets under her felt so sensuous. She had just taken a long soaking bath with oils and sweet-smelling scents that left her body so relaxed, and her skin felt so good to her hands. She stroked her breasts gently, kneading her full breasts softly. Her nipples were erect and standing up hard.

God, she was horny! It had been way too long since she'd had sex . She loved the feel of a long hard, thick cock inside her aching pussy.

She reached over and got the largest vibrator from the bed­side table. She had just put new batteries in it, as she had exhaus­ted the last ones a few nights before. Ohhh how she wanted to have the real thing in her hand!

Slowly she moved the now-purring vibrator around her right nipple while she kneading her left breast. The sensations seemed to run directly to her clit, which stirred and became swollen and aching. She played the vibrating end over and around her nipples, making her pussy wait for its turn. She loved to tease herself, make her pussy wait expectantly for the entry of the long thick pulsing vibrator.

She had thought of buying one of the very large dildoes to fuck herself with. She made a mental note to go to one of the sex shops and obtain a nice long fat one. One with a vibrator inside. She shivered at the thought.

She slid the vibrator down her body slowly, anticipating the touches to her pussy, her cunt. She loved that nasty term. She stroked her inner thighs, then teased her pussy by moving the vibrating tool along the outer lips of her spread cunt. She knew if she had a mirror, her pussy would be deep pink now; her inner lips wet and spread slightly showing her pink inner core, and prob­ably a drop of her pussy juice dripping out of her.

She slid the vibrator upward and lightly touched her clit. "Ohhhhhhh", she moaned aloud as it sent signals of erotic pleasure throughout her body. She closed her eyes and played the vibrator up and down her pussy, making it pleasure her pussy from bottom to top. Up and down, over and over and over. Her moans became louder.

She was almost there, her climax was so close. She opened her eyes, aware that someone else was in the room. She turned her passion-filled eyes to the side and saw him. Eric Delko. Standing there watching her. He had only his boxers on, and had his hand down them, obviously stroaking his hardening cock.

Calleigh stopped the movement of the vibrator, and covered her pussy with her hand. Her passion was so close, yet she didn't want Eric her co-worker and best friend to see her masturbating!

"Ohhh, Cal, please carry on! God, this is the most erotic thing I have ever seen. Please. You are so beautiful, and watching you has gotten me so... well you can see what you've done to me. Please! I need to see you cum. For me?" Eric asked in a voice husky with emotion.

Calleigh was so close, her body tingling, right on the edge of a climax. She removed her hand and slid the vibrator down to her steaming cunt. She slid it to the bottom and angled it inward. Her pussy was drenched and it slid effortlessly inside her. "God that felt so good!" She looked over at Eric as she slid it slowly inside herself.

"Take them off. Let me see you naked, please!" She heard her voice say. God! What was she thinking? But she wanted to see him standing there naked.

Eric smiled and pulled his boxers off and letting them slid down his legs to fall in a puddle at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked the discarded clothing aside.

He stood, looking at Calleigh on the bed, spread out and stroking a long thick vibrator in and out of her pussy. He had never seen any­thing so sensual in his life, her beauty spread out before her was almost overwhel­ming.

Eric's hand moved back to his cock.

Calleigh watched as Eric masturbating una­shamedly in front of her, and it fuelled her passion more. Sliding the vibrator in and out of her pussy, she used the other hand to stroke and roll her hard and erect clit. " I'm so close...almost there!" She panted

Then Eric did something that sent Calleigh's passion soar­ing. He leaned over lips parted and He took one of Calleigh's hardened nipples and sucked it. God, it felt so wonderful.

Calleigh's climax was just on the edge when Eric nipped her hard long nipple with his teeth. That was it and she exploded. She screamed out her ecstasy as she climaxed. Her hand moved from her pussy to her Eric's head, pushing his head harder against her heaving, pas­sion-swollen breast.

The vibrator hummed inside her pussy, which pulsed and contracted around it. Passion such as she had not known in a long time flooded her body, and her hips thrust upward, and her body writhed in ecstasy. Eric's mouth stayed with her breast, sucking on it. His hand stroaking his cock firmly his other hand stroking Calleigh's heaving breast deftly.

Her climax seemed to go on and on as she looked down at Eric sucking at her breast and his hand caressing her swollen mound. She cried out over and over as she exploded. Her pussy contracted over and over and her pussy-jui­ces flowed around the thrusting vibrator, wetting her thighs and sheets with its abundance.

Finally she came back to earth, and she lay panting on the bed. Eric's mouth left her breast. He leaned over and kissed her, on the lips, full and hard. His tongue slid out and probed expertly inside her mouth, suddenly finding a willing partner to play with. Calleigh managed to breathe while his tongue-kissed her. She was shocked at the intensity of his pas­sion.

Suddenly Eric pulled back and stood erect, his head went back, his body became wire-taut and his face was distorted by passion as he came. He cried out and moaned as he climaxed violently shooting his hot liquid over Calleigh's chest.

She watched fascinated, as he masturbated not three feet from her. She reached out a hand and stroked his passion-filled body.

With a long quavering moan, he went limp, and almost staggered to the bed and sat on the edge. His head turned and he looked at Calleigh and smiled weakly. She reached out and stroked his handsome face.

"God, you are so beautiful," he managed to say. "You are the most beautiful and precious thing I have ever seen. I can't believe how sensual you are."

"Oh, God, Eric you caught your friend getting herself off. I thought I closed the door."

Eric laughed between long deep breaths as he recovered from his violent climax. "You did. I heard your moans in the hall and thought you might be in pain. I opened the door and saw you lying here, and it was the most beautiful, most sensual sight I have ever seen. Your body is so beau­tiful; I couldn't resist and slipped in to watch. It got me so excited I couldn't help myself and had to cum too. I'm glad I did. I have wanted to see you naked for so long." he said leaning down to kiss Calleigh's mouth once again.

"I remember telling you no midnight tiptoe"

"So I should have left you on your own even if I thought you were in pain." he said leaning closer.

"Eric, we shouldn't, we work together," she said, but her voice carried almost no conviction.

Eric's mouth pressed against hers and his tongue again slid out to run over her soft wet lips. It felt so right! He ran her fingers through her hair and it felt so sensual. Calleigh's hand came up to stroke and caress his face. He pulled his lips away a moment and kissed her hand gently then went back to kissing her mouth. He had smelled the wonderful odor of excited pussy juice on the hand.

The two kissed and Calleigh's hand moved to Erics cock and cupped it and stroked it. It felt so wonderful to her hand. She moved her hand upward weighing it and moving it slightly. Eric sighed into her mouth.

Calleigh moaned as Eric's hand slid down her body over her toned stomach to find her pubic mound and his fingers played with the soft blond curls there. Almost of their own volition, her hips pushed upward toward the caressing hand. She reached down and laid her hand atop his, stroking it, and pushing downward very gently.

He was so thrilled as he felt her hand atop hers, guiding it. He wanted it, but was almost afraid to do it - make love to her! he slipped his hand down to find the dampness of Calleigh's still-wet cunt. His fingers found the wet, soft, slick flesh of the open pussy. A thrill of excitement ran through him. He slid a finger back to find the opening, there!

Calleigh moaned into his mouth as his finger gently, carefully slid into the slick pussy. So hot, so wet. Her clit gave a sudden twitch.

He slid his finger deep inside her, again and again as they kissed. Suddenly he pulled back. Calleigh gasped as he pulled away. Before she could move, Eric turned and slid downward. He looked at her spread pussy and with no hesitation, bent down and kissed the wet open fiery red flesh.

"Ohhhhh, yes, Eric. Yesssssssss!" she cried out. Then she gaped as his hot mouth covered her pussy and she felt his tongue slide deep inside her, pressing and thrusting. His finger slid alongside of his questing tongue and probed and explored the hot cavern. He slid another, then a third finger up inside the wet cavern. His tongue moved upward to find the hard swollen clit and lick its sensitive underside. Calleigh screamed her pleasure. It had been so long since a mouth had been there. She had experienced women several times in her college days, and they always seemed to know just where to suck and lick, men on the other hand were a different story it always felt so forced, not Eric though he knows exactly what to do.

His lips sucked on her clit, and his tongue flicked back and forth across the surface. The fingers probed and thrust, three then four up inside her, pushing deeper. Eric folded his thumb inside her probing hand, and fucked her faster and faster. Calleigh's opening stretched and gave, under his relentless thrusts. He had always wanted to do this, but had never found a partner who could take his whole hand inside.

Calleigh sensed what he wanted and her hips thrust against the invading hand. "Ooooooh, Eric, Baby, do it. Put it all the way inside me, ohhhh please! Please!" She cried.

Eric pushed harder, moving his hand back and forth. He could feel the slick hot flesh spread and open under the assault of his thrusts. Then one last push and his hand actually slid inside her! He gasped as her pussy swal­lowed his whole hand! Carefully he tucked his fingers into a fist making sure his nails were pointed inward and he sucked her clit as his fist began to rotate in circles deep in her vagina.

Calleigh had never felt anything like it in her life. She gasped and moaned, a long quavering groan of joy as she felt her whole vaginal area being stroked and excited from deep within her body. God, it felt like the largest cock in the world was fucking her. Eric's knuckles ran over her cervix and she exploded in a roaring climax that had her screaming her ecstasy, and Eric try­ing to move his hand around as fast as possible.

Her body bowed upward and she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them in the ecstasy of passion. Eric almost came himself as she watched her climax, and her vaginal muscles clamped down on his wrist almost painfully.

Eric managed to somehow keep his mouth in contact with her thrusting hips, and sucked and tongued her clit till she reached another climax, and another, one following on the heels of the other in lightning speed. He himself was just on the edge of a climax by the powerful erotic gyrations and sounds of her passion.

Finally she cried out for him to stop - she couldn't take any more. She fell back spent. Eric laid his head on her heaving stomach and slowly and carefully slid his hand out. He moved his head slightly and watched fascinated as the fiery red cunt slowly closed up. For a moment, he could see deep inside her vagina, the pink flesh inside. He dropped his mouth to the opening and slid his tongue inside, and felt it close around his tongue. He sucked gently and tasted the hot, salty jui­ces that had accumulated there. He shuddered with delight as he sipped the sweet juices from her cavern and he stroked her flesh softly.

He moved up the bed to lay next to her and to hold her, while Calleigh was gasping, catching her breath. She finally was able to turn her head and kissed his lips, gently and softly.

"Oh, Eric that was so wonderful. We really shouldn't have done that, though. It's not right." She paused a long moment and a lovely smile lit up her face. "But I can't think of another man in the world I'd rather be laying next to right now. You are so handsome and sensual and I'm glad it happened. Are you? The truth now?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yes, I'm so glad. I have wanted to do that for so long. Since we met I have wanted to make love to you. I don't care that you are my colege. I wanted you. Yes, yes, yes. I'm glad," Eric said with such passion Calleigh pulled him close and hugged him ferociously.

Eric suddenly jumped out of the bed "Where you going?" Calleigh asked missing his warmth next to her.

"Stay there"

"why?"

"one second I'll be right back. I promise."

She waited and sure enough he came back with some thing hiden behind his back. "What you got there?" she asked

" Ssshhhhh," Eric said while climbing on top of her "give me you hands"

"Why whats behind your back?"

"Just give me your hands" she did as she was asked "good girl. Now close your eyes" again she did as she was told. Eric grabed her arms and held them above her head she felt cold metal and then heared the clicking of handcuffs.

She felt something cold press her cheek "Open your eyes". She looked and saw a standered issue 9mm pressed againgst her cheek.

"OH MY GOD ERIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" she screamed pulling at the handcuffs to break free.

"Cal shhhh I'm not gonna hurt you" he paused and looked her in the eye "don't you trust me." Calleigh tried furiously to get out of her restraints. "It's just I thought it would be kinky I mean... you love guns. I promise I wont hurt you. Now relax and trust me"

Calleigh tried to calm down, she looked in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Slowly Eric run the gun down her body circling each nipple, elicting small moans from calleigh. Then he run the gun up and down her pussy and eventualy entered her. At this moment she had never trusted anyone as much as she trusted him. He thrusted the gun in and out, in and out getting faster and faster it was the most erotic thing Calleigh had ever felt, and it was driving Calleigh to the edge till she eventualy fell off.

"OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed. Eric removed the gun and put it on the bedside talble.

"See I told you it wouldn't hurt" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

He then kneeled over her chest his long thick cock pressing in her face. She looked up at Eric's grinning face. He kneeled above her silently but she knew exactly what he wanted, she didn't need to be told. Her tongue slid lazily up and down the stiffness of

his prick. "mmmmm tastes so good" she moaned. Eric replied by pushing his cock toward her tongue. He put one hand on her head pulled it towards him and urged her to take him deeper. Calleigh was now sucking hard on Eric's cock, grazing her teeth along it lightly, taking him deep into her throat, chocking on him.

It felt just absolutely perfect! He looked down at her beautiful face, at the intensity showing as she concentrated on her sucking. Her eyes were glittering as if they were on fire. The motion of her tongue on his prick told Eric that she loved what she was doing to his cock.

She licked around and around, moving his cock in and out of her pursed lips. Her teeth scraped him, but not too roughly. She knew what she was doing, all right! Her mouth was wet velvet, and his cock just got bigger and harder and hornier. Eric groaned and thrust, shoving his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, and she gurgled as she took all he could give her. He held it there for as long as he thought she could take before he took his cock out; leaving her coughing and gasping for air.

Eric again made his way down her body. He buried his face against her pussy and began to lick and suck the hot, open flesh. He reached up and slid his hand back into the open center. Slowly he slid three fingers then four inside her, then pushed to try to slide his whole hand back inside. Calleigh moaned and thrust back against his hand, while pulling at her restraints. Eric pressed and rotated it till it was almost in. He suddenly changed his mind though and removed his hand and fliped her over so she was laying on her stomach. He pulled her up so she was on her knees and instead of his hand he slipped forward slightly and placed his long thick cock against her pussy. God, he was going to finally fuck her! He had fantasized about fucking this beautiful, sexy woman for years. He waited no longer and pressed the head of his cock against the open flesh and slid it deep inside her.

Calleigh cried out as the huge long cock slid inside her. She imagined his hand sliding inside her, and for several long moments couldn't tell the difference. She only realized when she felf his hot firm balls banging against her. Then she gasped as the huge head pressed against her cervix and pushed forward, stret­ching her pussy like never before. Her head flew up and she turned and watched him. He saw her look and put this strong hands on her firm buttocks and thrust forward burying his long nine and a half inch cock to the hilt in her hot depth.

"Ohhh, God, Yes! Eric!!!!" Calleigh cried out. Calleigh felt her Eric's strong hands grip her hips almost painfully. Eric's long rod thrust hard and fast inside her, deeper than any other cock had reached, stretching her wonderfully, delightfully, a massive fleshy ram battering deep inside her. Stret­ching her pussy beyond what any man had ever done.

Eric's hard thighs slapped against her arse and she bowed her head in surrender. "Yes! Oh my god!" She screamed into a pillow. The mas­sive cock transferred delightful sensations through her body. She suddenly thrust back against the hard cock pushing deep inside her.

"Ohhhhhhl, God, help me, ohhhhhhhhh, yes, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck my cunt, now, Eric! Fuck me hard!" Her cries rang through the room. Eric needed no further prodding and slammed his hot cock as deeply and as hard into her pussy as possible. She was incredibly sensual, her ass beautiful. He reached down and slid his middle finger along her pussy lips, wetting it, and rubbed around the opening of her asshole, then slid it inside her as far as he could.

Calleigh screamed as the final assault on her body brought her over the edge and she exploded under the assault. She had never dreamed this was possible, but her senses almost short-circuited as the huge rod slammed skill­fully inside her. Eric was moving his hips from side to side and up and down, so that his huge cock head seemed to thrust against every square inch of her pussy. As she screamed out, she felt his thrust change and it pushed downward, riding high to press against her g-spot.

She screamed over and over as she seemed to cum for an eternity. Eric's long hard cock rammed and thrust inside her and she climaxed over and over. Finally she blacked out and fell in a dead faint.

She came to, with Eric's face close to her. He was wiping her face with a cool washcloth and was smiling down at her. She managed a weak smile.

"Did I faint?" she asked weakly.

"You really did, you beautiful sexy woman." Eric smiled down at her and kissed her with incredible softness. His hand went to her breast and stroked it softly, the hand of an experi­enced lover.

She had loved the feel of his huge long rod inside her heated pussy and the incredi­ble feeling of being stuffed and stretched. It had just been too long since she had been royally fucked, and never by such a wonderful tool such as this one. She looked down and saw it was still hard and erect. She reached down and took it in her hand. God, it was huge. "You didn't cum yet?" She asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to be sure of you. I wouldn't cum inside you if you didn't want me to," He said, kis­sing her, his face one of concern.

"You can cum in me if you want...mmmmm...Eric I want him so much. You're such a good lover. I need you so badly." Calleigh said with such passion in her voice, "just give me a second to recovered from that mas­sive climax you just drove me to," she giggled

Eric give her a minute before asking "You ready beautiful" She nodded in response.

"Yeah. But can you uncuff me please my shoulders really hurt. Please"

"Ok" he said getting up to get the key. "Here you go" he said unlocking the cuffs, and disgarding them.

Eric slipped over her, with her against his body. She grasped his cock and her hand slid up and down, milking it, making the head swell as she moved it to the base and stroked toward the tip tightening her grip on it. Eric moaned, and a large drop of pre-cum formed at the end. Calleigh bent forward and slipped her tongue out and licked it off, looked up at him and grinned wickedly.It seemed so natural the two making love.She slid her hand down to cup his large scrotal sack. My god, he was built!

Calleigh's mouth opened and she took his thick cock in her mouth and slid down on it. To start she bobbed her head up and down over the head, swirling her tongue over the purple crown. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Lie back, and let me show you how I really would love to fuck you," Calleigh said as she kneeled up on the bed. Eric rolled on his back and held his hands out to her. She took them and swung over his body.

Eric took his long thick cock in both hands and aimed it at her spread pussy. Calleigh pushed her hips backward and Eric guided the huge head against her wet pussy. Calleigh pushed back and the huge head split her pussy lips wide, and with a wiggle of her cute ass, the head slid inside her body. "God, it feels soooo good Eric"

Calleigh pushed back, little by little, moving up and down the massive spear. Eric's hips lifted slightly with each backward push of his Calleigh's ass as she slid down his massive pole.

"Ohh, God, that feels so good. You are such a won­derful fucker. I love you so much," she said, leaning forward to kiss him. The long cock slowly disappeared inside her pussy, as she bounced on his cock.

"Mmmmmm! Ohhh, that feels so good. You go so deep inside. Ohh, yes" Calleigh gasped as the last inch slid inside her and Eric's hips met her ass and he was fully inside her. She rose up and began sliding up and down on his pole faster.

"Ohhh, Cal your so tight and hot. I love fucking you." Eric said, his eyes closed with pleasure as Calleigh posted up and down on his hard cock. He reached out and grasped her lovely breasts and fon­dled them as she moved up and down. Cal leaned forward on the up-stroke and kissed his lips and slid her tongue inside for a moment, then slid away as she moved back down his slick gleaming pole.

Expertly he moved one hand down her body and his fin­gers played over her clit. She began to moan and pump faster. With his other hand he squeezed her heaving breast hard. She cried out, and almost came. He caught her hard pointing nipple between his fingers, squeezing down on it hard, and began to pull and jerk it from side to side, causing her breasts to dance and sway. The force he used sent waves of delightful pain directly to Calleigh's clit to met his fingers. She felt his hand leave her breast she watched as he put a finger in his mouth and then felt the same wet finger slide into her ass and thrust delightfully deep inside her body. She screamed her pleasure and came explosively. Her pussy contracted, and her jui­ces shot out, drenching Eric's cock.

Her tight pussy milking his pole, made him explode, and his sperm shot deep into her hot pussy. He cried out as his pole bathed her pussy, and he saw her writhed sensuously on top of him in the throes of passion. Their cries rang through the house.

Spent, they lay panting together, stroking each other and kissing. Lips kissed, and tongues probed. It was a time of wondrous joy.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Eric asked

"Yeah cause it was with you. I love you Eric"

"I love you too Cal" Calleigh kissed him again layed her head on his chest and fell asleep felling Loved and safe.


End file.
